happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Eight
Chapter eight of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. Story The next day, the animals-of-today are now heading the Elephant Seal Beach (if that's where Bryan lives), lead by Bryan and Mumble, which is where they're going to try to hide from Mount Erebus, unknown to them though, prehistoric creatures are never far away. While the animals-of-today were heading down to Bryan's home, Erik notices a cave in a mountain. "hey was that cave here last time?" he asks, Mumble and Bryan see it too and were confused. "that's strange, I don't remember that cave being there when I passed here" he says, staring at Mumble, who looked just as confused and says "I don't either". Bryan asks one of his followers to take over, and the Happy Feet family and friends start wandering towards the cave, Richie scouts ahead and looks in it, and says "I think I see something in there". And with that, the gang decide to explore, Noah wishes them luck while he fallows everyone else. The Happy feet family and friends fallow Richie into the cave, who says "stick together, it's easy to get lost in here". The group kept an eye out for each other, Skyla grabs Trent's flipper. They then come into a cavern that, surprisingly, looked like someone or something else was here. There was cave art on the walls and even ceiling, there were even plates that look like pages of books, except made of stone. Gloria asks "what is all this?". Sven guesses "I think they're called carvings, I saw aliens create some". Everyone wonders what humans could've been doing here. Rinaldo asks "are there any aliens still here?". Suddenly Bo calls over "I don't think the aliens have anything to do with this". Everyone gather around and to their shock, see a footprint, it's shape looked nothing like a human boot, toes were visible. Trent looked at the carvings and noticed they had animals on them, plus Mount Erebus. Suddenly Trent exclaims "this isn't the aliens doing, this is all prehistory's doing". Everybody look at him, and the carvings, they notice Trent is right, the carvings look like they were fallowing the days they were thrown in, the first shows a group of humans and modern animals looking at a skeleton resembling a plesiosaur, the pattern continues on to what's been happening recently, Mount Erebus's ash cloud spreading across the sky and so on, one plate caught Erik's attention, it showed a plesiosaur chomping on a penguin by the penguin's left flipper, but the penguin escapes. "uh dad, you should see this one" he calls, everyone else takes a look at it to and Mumble notices something familiar. "wait a second, this was when I was bitten". he exclaims, Will asks "but when was this made?" Midia pats the carving and says "I think this is some sort of prophecy". everyone looks at the carvings and see themselves on them. "they look just like us". Shane comments Lovelace studies it harder and states " I think are us". And he couldn't be more right, the drawn animals resemble them completely, there was a penguin half-covered in down and blue eyes, a Puffin, an Elephant Seal, a female Emperor Penguin, five male adelie penguins and one female, two chubby emperor penguins one adult one chick, twin baby elephant seals, a chubby rockhopper penguin, a pair of Krill, a female emperor penguin chick, a male emperor penguin chick with blue eyes, and even four prehistoric reptiles, two plesiosaurs, each a different species, a mosasaur and a coelurosaur. Suddenly footsteps were heard, and out of the shadows, a Euchambersia emerges, the group got on the defensive, with Midia explaining " that's a Euchambersia, a synapsid, meaning it is a mammalian reptile". Darren asks " you mean it and it's relatives are mammals ancestors, including us elephant seals?". Midia nods, then adds "be carful though, they're poisonous like jellyfish". At that statement, the group backed up more, but the Euchambersia suddenly turned it's attention to the plates, then kicks them over too the pack, even beckoning them to take them. Trent did first, and noticed the synapsid was giving them over, it then left. "what was all that about?" Atticus asks, he and everybody else thought it was gonna attack them, but didn't, just like the Australovenator. "I think I know what they're doing, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to warn us about the volcano!". everybody took the plates and journeyed to the other side, which surprisingly took them on the other side of Elephant Beach. All the penguins were already there. Confused, the group moved down to the beach, where everyone greets them "oh there you are" Seymour says. "what took you so long?" Miss Viola asks "you have got to see this". Mumble says and lays out the carvings, everyone crowd around, expressing amazement, Maurice asks "why do they look like you guys?". Mumble and explain that it was a prophecy, which The Elders found remarkable, Memphis asks "what could this mean?", nobody knew how to answer that, until a new voice echoes "it means they are the fate of your species". Everyone turns to the source, and see a dromaeosaur perched up the cliff, and it wasn't alone, a few more were with it, the raptors jump down and walk over. Bryan and Noah were looking like they were going to pick a fight, but Trent stops them saying "are you crazy?, these are dromaeosaurs, they're related to birds too but far more dangerous, by their giant toe claws, fighting them is suicide". Trent warns, and Noah and Bryan noticed he was right, the Antarctoraptors's second toes end in big, scary claws that look like they can rip you in half. "we're not here to fight, just making sure you are okay, especially them". he clarifies, directing the last part to Mumble, Gloria, Bryan, Erik, Sven, Lovelace, Carmen, Atticus, Bo, The Five Amigos, the krill duo, the elephant seal twins, Trent, Skyla, Midia and Richie. Bill asks "uh why is he directing it towards us?". The raptor explains " they are the hope for all of you, if they all die, the rest of you will too, make sure that doesn't happen". the raptor then leaves with it's pack, everyone stare at the Happy Feet family and friends. "I knew it, this is a prophecy, and we're a part of it". Trent explains, the rest were confused, Will utters "were the...chosen ones?" Richie nods in confirmation, the gang felt overwhelmed and took a few steps back. "wait a minute, saving you all from starvation is tough enough, but saving you from certain death and extinction is way to hard". Mumble states. "I know it doesn't sound easy sugar" Norma Jean pities, understanding the situation. "but you guys are the only ones that can make possible, what do you say?" Michelle asks, agreeing with Norma Jean. The chosen ones weren't sure how to answer, suddenly Richie says "guys this is all my fault, I never should've dragged you into this, any of you". Richie seems to lament the fact that they were supposed to take on an unstoppable force. The Happy Feets were awe stricken by that. Gloria consoles "it okay, even if you meant this to happen, I could never be mad at you". Richie smiles at that. Suddenly, another tremor starts, and at Mount Erebus, the ash cloud was spreading more, getting closer to them, and that means trouble. stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Nine Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters